Prompt Compilation
by Adeleidhis
Summary: A mix of One-Shots I had written for the fun of it and am sharing them with you to enjoy and comment on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo. Sooo this is sin't really a story, but just random compliation of short once-shots I had written a while ago and thought it would be a little something fun to share. This one for instance, was a request by an old friend of mine who asked me to write a funny short story of the four friends being goofy as usual. So here it is for all to giggle at. Just for the fun of it…and a sudden writer's block on my stories, I have come up with this one shot while daydreaming and I thought it was something funny to laugh at, so I'm sharing it for all to giggle at.  
**

 **In this one shot it is Alicia and her friends, normal modern day friends deciding to go on a little vacation camping trip and it takes an unexpected turn. Hope you like!**

Those giant wolf things were NOT fun. They were NOT mentioned in the brochure, were NOT at all an enjoyable part of the trip. Alicia grumbled to herself. "Jeeze, the whole idea of a get-away is just that. To GET AWAY!"

Michelle was squatted next to Jeremy both sporting their own bumps and scrapes. Jeremy took one nasty hit to his shoulder, but was able to roll with it and retaliate thanks to his training in the military. Michelle was roughed up too and sported a nasty gash on her left leg.

Lonnie's arms took the worst of his injuries as he used them in defense until he could get around that ugly screaming attacker and bash them down. Alicia's left arm and leg was the worst for her. At least they were still alive, but if they didn't get the help they needed, and one of them caught infection, then it wouldn't matter much. And who knows what wild anials they could attract with the scent of blood.

Lonnie cursed as he grimaced. " Damn. Someone needs to get to the main road and find some help."

Michelle took out her phone, frowning at it dejectedly. " I've got no service out here."

"Alright. We go in different directions and look for clues, but not too far. Someone stays here for when we all return. Jeremy you should stay since you seem to have the most injuries." Alicia said with that hanging 'does that sounds good?' underlying question. No one objected, so it was agreed. The three other friends picked directions and set out to find any sort of civilization.

Alicia looked about the woods. She marked her trail with digging up obvious marks with her feet as she went. But if she was in trouble wouldn't that lead danger right back to her friends? There was always a debate about everything in her mind right now. Easily stepping out into a clearing she was relieved to see that just up ahead was the tree line. But no real road was to be found. Meandering around a large tree, she stepped out to see if maybe there's a farm house or something in the distance. Her shoulders dropped. There was nothing out there but another tree line far out. Green rolling hills and a soft wind with open sky was what greeted her. She was about to turn back when she heard neighing and voices.

'People?" Alicia whispered to herself. Were they friends or dangers? What should she do? They were coming closer as she debated in her head again.

Finally she ducked into the woods, hiding behind a tree. Her heart was fluttering if she should take the risk or not, but she made herself stay and not run away. She peeked around the tree watching for the passerbies.

Only two voices spoke in English, while the others were in some gravely harsh sounding language she did not recognize.

Alicia's eyes widened like suacers. The people that approached were all dressed like mini Vikings! What was this?! She looked for a camera crew, but there was none. Some of them were frowning while some laughing. A tall old man in grey rode at the front alongside a stoic looking black haired guy with…armor pieces on? Now she was really questioning whether to get their attention or not. Alicia bolstered up her courage and called out when they got a little closer. "Hello!"

The entire caravan went stiff as a board, hands flying to their waists where no doubt their weapons were. Beady eyes under bushy brows glared in her general direction for the source.

"Who's there?!" The black haired man up front ordered.

Alicia gingerly stepped around the tree, she held up her hands in a kind of peaceful gesture and refused to get closer to these strange men. "Hello." She said again.

All narrowed eyes were on her, staring her down with questioning expressions. She picked her words carefully. "My camp was ambushed, by big wolves and their riders. I need to find medical assistance."

Silence and more glares.

She started frowning too. She just heard them speak English it's not like they couldn't understand her!

Then the old grey man finally said something. "Oh dear. Trouble seems to have become more frequent these days." He slid off his horse, clear concern in his eyes. " Come my dear and tell me what happened."

"It could be a trap Gandalf." The black haired man up front said. "Does it not strike you as strange for one lone woman to be out in the woods by herself?"

Beside him, a bald, burly tattooed man grumbled out something in some guttural language that earned a few nods of agreement behind him.

Alicia's brows furrowed even more as she looked at them. " I've got an emergency on my hands. If you could at least give me directions to the nearest civilization that's good enough. If not, sorry for bothering you." Her friends were injured she didn't have time for this! She spun on her heels and started limping back in to the woods till the old man spoke up again. "Just a moment young miss please. Excuse my companions. They are always suspicious of everyone. I will help you."

"We do not have time for this." The blue eyed grump grumbled out. " Not again."

Gandalf whirled back to face him with his own frown. "If you are afraid then by all means, ride ahead and Master Baggins and myself will stay."

She watched them bristle at the comment, but none of them actually budged. The old man, Gandalf turned back to her, his eyes drifted to her left arm and leg with concern. " Please tell me what happened."

"My friends and I were ambushed by these big wolf riders. We were able to take down most of them but not without getting chewed up a little ourselves. I need to find a doctor." Alicia summarized.

"A doctor?" Gandalf asked with surprisingly genuine confusion.

'Seriously?! Who doesn't know what a doctor is?' "Uh, someone to help with our wounds. And some directions because we're lost would be greatly appreciated."

Gandalf frowned. " Where are your friends?"

"They're looking for help too or back at camp." Alicia answered.

"Well, let's see what can be done." Gandalf started.

"Are you a doctor?" Alicia asked, not moving yet.

"I know some skills, but my companion master OIn here is a healer by profession. I will go with you to fetch them, and He shall be glad to tend to them." Gandalf said evenly.

Alicia wasn't hundred percent sure about it, but what choice did they have? So she turned and escorted him back to the camp.

Lonnie openly stared at their newcomer, jabbing a finger at them. " Who is that?! Did you go to Narnia? What the hell?!"

Gandalf rose his brows, again in confusion of those words. "I am Gandalf the Grey. Your friend here has told me of your plight and I've come to aid. I have companions of my own able to help if you'll allow them."

Lonnie's eyes flickered over to Alicia, who merely shrugged helplessly while saying 'beggars can't be choosers. Where's Jeremy and Michelle?"

As if on que the other two appeared back in camp. Jeremy eyed Gandalf much the same way the others were looking at Alicia.

"Who's this?" Michelle asked.

"This is Gandalf. He's willing to help us. He's got fourteen other guys, on horses, also looking like Narnians, who may or may not want to help us."

Gandalf shot Alicia a slightly put off frown. " I assure you we will offer what we can spare." He said then turned back to the carnage. " After all, I do believe you saved us from a night of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Michelle was quick to ask.

"Let's not tarry. The others are waiting for us." Gandalf said instead.

She could see that her friends were reluctant to go, but after a beat, everyone picked themselves up and their gear, without overly straining themselves and followed Gandalf back. Alicia seriously hoped she wasn't leading them into a trap.

They were greeted by grumbling that quickly ceased when all five came out of the woods. Everyone balking and gaping at each other like they were aliens. Gandalf cleared his throat. " Oin?" He said and switched to that other language.

From the crowd came a grissled grey haired, short man, clamboring down his shaggy horse and lumbering his way to the four friends. So too, did the black haired man approach.

Oin, smiled up at them, motioning for Lonnie to present his arms while he dug through his satchel.

"So allow me to properly introduce everyone." Gandalf said. " This is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our merry gathering. There's Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, OIn here, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Bilbo Baggins. How may we call you?"

"That's a lot of names to throw at someone at once." Michelle answered scratching her head. Jeremy gazed back in a stoic manner, offering a polite nod once Gandalf was done.

" I'm Alicia." She introduced herself first.

"Jeremy."

"Michelle."

"Fuck! That hurts!" The others turned their eyes on Lonnie who was grimacing at how Oin was applying some kind of salve on his arms.

"And that's Lonnie." Alicia jerked her head towards him. She couldn't help the smile at his sudden outburst.

Oin certainly didn't seem bothered by his complaints. In a weird way that comforted Alicia. It impled he was quite used to it with previous patients.

Then it was Alicia's turn, and yes. Whatever that stuff was it did burn. " Ouch." Alicia said.

Michelle watched her. " Are you going to cry?" she smirked.

"NO, too many people are watching. I can't be a pansy right now. What do you think I am?" Alicia joked back, making them snicker.

Gandalf turned to Thorin. " These young ones were attacked by orcs and their wargs, the hunting party that was searching for you to be precise. I saw the bodies. They defended themselves rather well and with few survivors."

Thorin's face hardened with whatever was going through his mind. He stared at Gandalf as if they were trying to speak telepathically before turning back to the newcomers. Oin had moved to Michelle next.

"Thank you for your help." Michelle said to him. The elder glanced at her with a rather blank expression, eyes flickered to Thorin before he looked back down to her leg.

"Only three of us can speak the common tongue." Thorin said swiftly. " Myself, Gandalf and the Hobbit."

"The what?" Lonnie asked.

"The hobbit." Gandalf said frowning at Thorin. " Who's name is Bilbo."

Bilbo Baggins, did have a small little pout on his face, and forced a smile when attention was on him. " Yes. Nice to meet you." He said from his pony.

Oin moved down the line. Jeremy didn't do anything more than grimace. Lonnie sitting next to him egging him on. "Come on cry. You know that burns like hell."

"Lonnie if you don't stop I'm going to kin you alive make chops out of your skin and make you eat them upside down over a sand pit." Jeremy mock threatened him.

Michelle scratched her neck. " yeah…maybe it's a good thing not a lot of people can understand us.."

Alicia nodded in full agreement.

"Will you tell us why the four of you were out here in the first place?" Thorin veered the conversation.

"We were on a vacation trip, getting away from busy lives for a little. We found what we were told was safe camp grounds. Until out of nowhere these, whatever you called them, came out at us." Alicia explained.

"Wargs are the beasts and Orcs their riders." Gandalf rehittereated as he leaned on his staff. "Terribly sorry for your holiday being ruined. From whence had you come?"

"We were in The Stephan F. Austin grounds." Alicia answered.

"The where?" Gandalf blinked.

This guy. He seemed like he didn't have much of an understanding of anything Alicia was trying to communicate.

"I've never heard of this Stephan F. Austin. Who is he?" Thorin asked.

And now Alicia too was looking at them like they were weird.

"It's the name of the large camp grounds we had decided to take our holiday on." Michelle answered. "It is a really large site, but it was SUPPOSED to be safe."

"Know you how to get back to it, or preferably, home?" Thorin questioned. He was answered with sighs, slouched backs and frustrated expressions. "I see."

"Can you tell us where we're at now?" Jeremy asked next.

"We are in the Weather Hills." Their leader answered.

"The Weather Hills?" Michelle parroted. None of them had ever heard of that place. Where on earth were they?

"Hmm. It seems that you four are more than a little lost. We've not heard of where you're from and neither have you heard of where you are now." Gandalf concluded. "I cannot, in good conscious, leave you out here on your own after having defeated a threat intended for us."

Thorin's face hardened again, but this time he said nothing. It was hard to tell if he disagreed with Gandalf or not. Oin grunted once, turning to Thorin as he spoke. "He says that you four are very lucky to have survived with only theses wounds. Luckily there are no infections and if you take it easy they will heal properly."

"Thank you for helping us. I appreciate it." Alicia smiled.

Thorin nodded his head once slowly. He looked at Gandalf again with that frown. The old man hardly was effected by it. " They are not the ungrateful rascals from before. We can afford to aid them. Tis the least we can do."

Thorin had this silent sigh before he mumbled out a 'fine.' and turned back to the four friends. "Miss Alicia, you shall ride with Balin. Miss Michelle shall ride with Bofur. Master Jeremy shall pair with Bilbo and Lonnie with Ori." With that he turned on his heel back to his own pony. Alicia's left arm was in a temporary sling and her left ankle was wrapped up properly. She looked at her friends with an encouraging smile before they got up. The men were all watching them with mixed expressions of amusement, suspicion still and curiosity. It was weird and a little awkward at having a group of silent men staring at them. Alicia turned to her friends. " So. Ya'll remember how to get on a horse."

"Fuck no." Lonnie grumped

"Not really." Michelle admitted.

"Alright. Let me show you. So you're riding wiiith Bofur. Which I assume is this one looking atchu' like 'Hey gurl." Alicia joked when a man with a floppy hat approached smiling happily at the two.

Michelle giggled at Alicia's joke as they approached. "Alright so you take his stirrup. This foot triangle. You put your right foot in it, left hand on the saddle and right hand on his shoulder."

"What if I pull him down?" Michelle asked as she did as instructed.

Bofur's smile spread a little wider.

"He's knows how to prevent that from happening." Alicia reassured with her own smile. " Swing your left leg around and you sit on the horse."

Michelle slowly swung herself up and got comfortable. "Oh. Easier than I thought." She smiled.

Alicia looked at Jeremy who was already swinging his leg over and getting situated behind Bilbo. Bilbo looked a little daunted but politely said nothing. She then turned to Lonnie who was grimacing again.

"What's the matter? Is he your riding partner?" ALic I said beside him thumbing at this sweet looking young guy in purple.

"Yeah and he's got guard dogs." Lonnie said.

Alicia looked back and saw what he meant. Two other riders near Ori, glaring down at Lonnie like they were ready to jump him if he so much as breathed wrong. "Well, They'll deal with it. It's only temporary. We'll get to the next town and won't have to worry about it again." Alicia said as she approached. Offering up a friendly smile, Ori blushed a little and nodded. He quickly averted his eyes straight. " Come come come come." Alicia joked at Lonnie in a mock indian accent.

Lonnie sighed and approached trying not to stare back at this silver haired dwarf who looked all puffed up like a blowfish.

"So. Take the stirrup." Alicia instructed.

The two other riders were glaring laser beams at Lonnie, making him And Alicia started snickering out loud in the awkwardness.

Lonnie took his time precariously climbing up on the saddle behind Ori. "They're saying something about my weight aren't they?" He jokingly grumbled.

"Yes." Alicia smiled.

"You get along with people why don't we trade?" Lonnie continued as he got comfortable.

"Because I'm a fat ass and you're like ninety pounds that's why. It's a weight balance." Alicia joked.

All four friends snickered at how opposite that really was. Lonnie was a rotund fellow. Alicia was a rather skinny girl.

"Trust me ya'll wanna see something funny? Watch me get on a horse." Alicia said. "I'll be monkeying all over this poor man's back. So who's Balin. Oh. The one staring at me?" Alicia half smiled as her eyes met the brown eyes of a white haired dwarf sitting comfortably on his white pony with a friendly smile of his own.

"Yeah he's probably thinking the same thing. 'I'm stuck with the damn monkey girl.' Lonnie teased.

"Shutup." Alicia mock grumped.

Balin was a patient man, still smiling kindly down at her as she approached. She smiled back up at him, no doubt with the most lopsided smile in the world. Her eyes drifted down to his stirrup then. " I don't how I'm going to do this."

"Whimp!"

"Need help?"

"No! You stay where you are. I am NOT losing anymore dignity." Alicia grinned as Balin obliged in letting her remove the stirrup. "It's just going to be one awkward, and possibly mortifying moment, and then it'll be over." Alicia fitted her good foot in the 'foot triangle' ignoring her friends snickering. "Oh wait, I got this." She said with more confidence as she thought it through.

Balin extended his arm out for her to use as leverage, which she took full advantage of, hoisting herself up the side of the pony, her face almost mushed in his hair to balance, swinging her leg around to plop on the horse. "Success."

Thorin up front had been watching them the whole time, and his men. Some of them seemed to have found the four friends bantering entertaining. While others frowned at some of the harsh words and wisely said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure how to take these strange humans either. They were in a nasty situation that could have spelled the end. Now with the Company's aid they were much more at ease. Or perhaps they used the humor to keep themselves level headed? Humans…

The last Men they helped seemed helpless and harmless at first, until Bifur caught them in the middle of a hushed conversation in wanting to rob the dwarves blind in their sleep or lead them into a trap. They believed he could not understand Westron either since he could not speak it. Their mistake that led to their demise. So now Thorin jumped at the opportunity to do it again and maybe see what these new odd young ones were about. His blue eyes fell to Gandalf's back. The wizard always inclined to help every single creature he passes by. He had also better have an easy way for them to restock on more supplies after these four new mouths to feed.

"How far IS the nearest town bythe way?" Michelle asked, peering around Bofur's hat.

"We are near the half way point between Bree and Rivendell." Gandalf said over his shoulder. " Currently headed towards Rivendell."

"We are not going near that place." Thorin hissed.

"What's there?" Alicia asked.

"Elves." Thorin replied, flicking a strand of hair from his face.

"Elves?" Jeremy frowned.

"Why do you say it with such distaste?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.

"Becuas ethey are not to be trusted. They care more for their vanity than helping others in their time of need." The leader explained.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. " Lord Elrond is not the same as Thranduil. The high elves are quick to help any weary traveler."

"Where would you recommend then? If not Rivendell?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.

"Ered Luin. Or the Shire doesn't seem so bad." Thorin advised.

"How fart are those places from here?" Lonnie asked from the near rear of the line.

" The Shire is about a week's travel from here. Ered luin is a month roughly."

"uuuh.." Michelle gaped.

"Yeah. We're a little more limited than that." Alicia mused.

"Let's hope the elves will be friendly towards us." Michelle sighed.

"Am I the only one who really realized he just said 'elves'?" Lonnie griped. "We really about to deal with some point eared tree dancers? How do we know when to say sir or ma'am?"

His three other companions chuckled quietly at his silly question.

When the evening time came around, Thorin called for camp to be set up. The four friends were all too happy to get off and stretch their sore muscles. Thorin talked to his men in their native tongue, urging them to whatever duties was just assigned to them.

"We should do the same." Jeremy mumbled. He grabbed their hatchet, setting out to gather firewood. Michelle smiled, congratulating herself on thinking to bring extra food supplies. Alicia saw Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin in some conversation and bolstered up the courage to approach them.

"Sorry to bother." She announced her presence. " Would you happen to have a map I could borrow for a moment?"

Thorin looked at her pensively for a beat before muttering to Balin. The older dwarf, who was never short on kind smiles, reached into his bag at the side and handed her folded parchment. "Thank you." Alicia said politely and made her way back to her friends.

They were huddled over the small fire Jeremy had produced. "Feels like these guys are talking trash about us." He whispered.

"Yeah they keep glancing at us like we're going to bite them or ignoring us completely." Michelle replied. " You think they're really dwarves or just vertically challenged body builders who live in colder climates?"

Alicia snorted bemusedly as she laid out the map. "Either way, our welcome is limited. I'm borrowing their map, so let's make a copy of how to get to Rivendell real quick."

Jeremy and Alicia liked to draw them most, so the two of them made their own copies of the way to Rivendell from here.

Michelle kept subtly glancing at the others in her paranoia of being watched, while Lonnie tried lightening the mood with his joking about. The sky turned from orange to purple and eventually the night sky. All were gathered around two fires. One being Thorin and his men, the other being the young campers. Alicia returned the map to it's rightful owner, Lonnie's jibes echoing behind her.

One of the older dwarves, the silver haired one who was glaring at Lonnie nearly the whole time they were riding, grumbled out something harshly that had Alicia looking at him curiously.

Thorin, who had his back turned, swiveled around to face them again, his face a solemn mask. "Why do you allow your companion to speak to you so disrespectful towards women?"

A smile spread across Alicia's face. "Because then I get to tell him to Shut the fat up Lonnie!"

Her friends erupted in muffled chuckles and quiet jibes.

Bilbo's mouth opened and close like a fish. Even Thorin's frown quirked up in the slightest of smiles.

It made Alicia happy to see that she made everyone smile a little as she meandered back to her camp.

"Sooo.." Michelle whispered. "I can't help but notice a few details here and there, implying that those men know more than they're letting on." She whispered quietly into the others' ears.

"Just play along with it for now." Alicia whispered back. Despite their situation, she was having fun and wondered how fun it would be to make them admit the truth by laughing too hard at her and her friends' antics.

 **Ta-daaa! Yeah nothing too out of the ordinary. Just laughable fun. I hope it made you smile today and if you happen tohave little one-shot requests, I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2- Rainy's Rough Day

**Another random little short story I wrote for a friend to cheer her up from a rough day at work. I thought it was cute and I do hope you like it too.**

Rainy sighed heavily to herself as she walked down the little dirt path that led back home. She had just got off work, long hard and demanding shift it was. Things had become redundant in such a boring way. Nibbling on a sweet roll while walking on autopilot, she tried to think of ways to mix tings up. Off to the side she could hear kids laughing and calling at each other to 'pretend this' and 'lets do that'. Man if only it were still that simple as an adult.  
Rainy finished her sweet roll and sat on a bench under the shade of an old oak. She could just go home and try to see it off. Again. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice someone walking down the path with their arms full until they cleared their throat.  
Rainy jostled from her thoughts to regard an adult hobbit looking at her with concern. " So sorry to disturb you. I, Well I couldn't help but notice you sitting here looking all too terribly down on such a beautiful day. May I ask what's bothering you?"  
Rainy straightened up her back, plastering on a smile that felt all too heavy on her face. " Oh, um, I'm alright thank you." She said automatically. The hobbit clearly did not believe that, as his face didn't change at all. He hummed and tapped his chin.  
"Humans are awkward.." He muttered out loud.  
Rainy's face now changed to raised brow. she thought she was being rather polite.  
"I mean when it comes to how they truly feel!" The hobbit rose his hands in defense. "Especially the women. They try to remain polite and not 'be a burden' with their problems even when there is clearly something wrong." He laughed quietly then. His kind smile flashed her way and Rainy couldn't help but feel a little heart warmed. " Firstly, introductions. I am Bilbo Baggins. At your service." He smiled with a half bow.  
"Rainy, at your service." The lady returned in kind. She stood up to even offer a curtsy to him.  
"A lovely name. Come help me carry my groceries here if you please?" Bilbo asked as he turned to go down the road.  
"Sure thing." Rainy did as bid. She took one of the baskets in her own hand, following him down the road.  
"Care to tell me your troubles? Even just talking about them might make you feel better." Bilbo suggested in a kind voice.  
Rainy couldn't help it. His offer was so genuine that she felt if she didn't hold a tight rein, she'd have word vomit all over the place. Instead she summarized her day, well actually her week at how hectic it was. Bilbo listened to every word, commenting, humming or smiling encouragingly for her to continue. So she did, right to the very end of Blbo's little gate. He opened it easily and welcomed her inside his smial.  
"My what a rough time you've had." Bilbo mused as he sat his basket on the table, gesturing for her to do the same. " It does sound like you could use a bit of fun." Bilbo turned on his heel to go down his hall, "Please excuse me, I'm going to wake some friends up from their nap, and I welcome you to join us in a game we shall be playing soon. If you would, unpack everything from the baskets?"  
"Oh yes of course." Rainy affirmed to his retreating back. She had begun to pull out the groceries he bought, only they were just food products, but rather they were crafting tools. Garden string, mouse traps, a new hand shovel, rope, fireworks and the like. How strange, she thought. What kind of game will they be playing? Rainy pulled out what looked like gazoos, dog and bird whistles and a small bag of feed. Her curiosity went higher with each item.  
Soon her thoughts were breached by laughter and more footsteps trampling down the hall.  
A jovial looking lady hobbit reached her first. " Good day! I am Jelia. I was told you will be joining us."  
Another more laid back hobbit man came out. "The more the merrier I say. Sage, at your service." He tipped his straw hat towards her. Behind him cam Bilbo.  
Jelia rubbed her hands together with anticipation. "Ah you've got some good stuff here cousin. The Brandybucks shall be first."  
Rainy smiled at their bantering. " What game are we playing?" she asked.  
"A game of hide and go seek, with a twist of little surprises here and there." Sage answered easily in a casual tone as he started tinkering with a few things.  
"He means a game of pranks." Bilbo clarified.  
"What? pranks? Won't they get mad? Or w get in trouble?" Rainy asked.  
The other three hobbits laughed in unison, the sounds like ringing bells. " This is a continuation of a history of prank battles Miss Rainy. They thought it would be hilarious to put food coloring on anything in my pantry that could be colored. I had to serve rainbow food to my guests last week. While the look on dwarven faces is priceless when they are served something they've never seen before, I must still have retribution." Bilbo reassured her. "So, will you join us?"  
Raiiny mulled it over, but eventually broke into a smile. " Yes." After all that would be a lovely distraction wouldn't it?  
The four shared a light meal as they prepared the little trips and traps that they'd set for their victims, and then they were off. Rainy had another basket, but this time, filled with little pranking traps. They ventured off to where the brandybucks were, crouching under the shelter of a large shrub. Rainy helped thread the string into a line of modified mouse traps, carefully handing them to Sage and Bilbo. " You keep a look out for us here. Jelia will go distract the neighbors." Bilbo said to her.  
Rainy smiled and nodded. From her hiding place she watched as everyone darted out to go put action to plan. It was fun just watching them set up the stage. They scuttled back unnoticed before jelia got back. Then everyone was quite. A long minute later, the loud snapping of mouse traps, a cat's yowling and someone inside yelling hilarious outbursts of 'Thunder and ale they're coming for me!'  
Whoever was inside was clearly a paranoid fellow, he even sounded as if he was gearing up for some kind of home invasion. The four were laughing so hard that their shoulders shook. Bilbo tugged one Rainy's sleeve. "Come come. We've got more on our list."  
Rainy muffled her giggles as she was pulled along to the next house. This time she waited by the chicken coop while Sage laid a trail of feed going inside the house. Once he gave the signal, she opened the door, shooing them out. The chickens did exactly as planned, following the little trails right into the house. The children were playing the their rooms at the time, but when they heard the clucking, they even got involved and grabbed a docile hen to play dress up. When the mother came back inside she clucked and balked and flapped her own arms around much like a giant chicken herself! This lady was a neat freak and did NOT like chickens dancing about in her house. She came barreling out the back door, shooing the chickens away with a broom and eyes that could melt glacier the way they were glaring. " WHO DID THIIIIIIIIS!?" she screamed like an opera singer. " COME OUT AN SHOW YOURSELVES?!"  
Three hands were covering Rainy's mouth or trying to hold her shaking shoulders still while they hid behind a hay barrel to avoid detection.  
The next up was like they were saving the best or last. This house even Rainy recognized as none other than Lobelia. She was known to be a sour puss all the way to Bree. Known to greatly enjoy making other people's lives miserable. Rainy had no guilt what's-so-ever in helping prank this particular 'Evil Queen.'  
Neither did her friends it seemed. The four whispered to each other an elaborate plan to get at her. Rainy's taller height was used to hang part of the prank on the higher posts. Fireworks were strategically placed, and once everything was complete, they found a shady spot, on a small hill, to break a meal and watch. Lobelia did come home like an angry giant 'fee fi fo fuming' her way to the front door. Some of the neighbors had frowns or rolled their eyes, wisely keeping their comments to themselves this day.  
Bilbo sat beside Rainy, leaning forward in anticipation. Lobelia opened the door and stepped in triggering the first trap which was diluted tree sap spilled all over her. She spluttered and stormed into the bathroom. the next trap sprung, a shower of multicolored feathers on her. Yelling all kinds of 'improper' words, she tripped another trap which was a small can of fireworks that set off and had her jumping right out of her skin in fright, zipping to the back door where the last trip was sprung and louder fireworks whistled and sprayed colors all about and the little scarecrow figures she had hung up started wiggling about making the whole scene looking like Lobelia was throwing a costume party at her house.  
Everyone that bore witness busted out with laughter and jokes, gripping something for support or just falling back. Rainy was both impressed and greatly amused at the show. She got pats on the back from her friends congratulating her.  
"Oh wasn't this fun? I'm so happy you came to join us!" Jelia giggled.  
Rainy had a face splitting grin so wide that her cheeks were just beginning to hurt. " I'm really glad I got to join too. Else I would have missed this grand finale." She turned to look at Bilbo. "Thank you Mister Bilbo for inviting me to this."  
Bilbo was wiping his eyes from the mirth, smiling up at her. "You can call me Bilbo please. I suspected you might appreciate this. Perhaps I shall look for you the next time we have a little outing?"  
"Oh yes please. I'd love to join you again." Rainy lit up at the idea.  
Another pop had the four friends jumping with a start. Sage had a lopsided smile at his clumsiness at trying, and finally opening up a bottle of wine. The top sent his hat barely hanging on his head.  
Sage poured her a glass. " there we are. Nothing like a glass of blackberry wine to toast a good day off."  
Rainy noticed the time then. From the little hill she could see the hilly land take on a painterly glow as the sun indicated early evening. Rough week it may have been, but it's over now. In fact she was looking forward to a good one next.

 **I mean, who doesn't like hanging with the hobbits? (^_^) You like? or you love?**


	3. Chapter 3- Cart troubles

**A cute and fun little ONESHOT of Reader/Gloin/Balin story I made up not too long ago. (^_^) Enjoy my friend.**

As far as lovely days went, this was perhaps one of the best you've had in a long time. Clouds in the sky blocked the sun's rays from beating down on you for too long, The ground had dried up from the rain that turned the road from packed dirt to mud. Birds chirped in the air, squrriels scavenged for food, and you were finally off. You worked seven days straight , pushing yourself to your limitis so that you could take this three day break off work and not be overloaded with work when you came back. Your job was an assistant to the town healer. You ran all the errands early, fetching all the ordered herbs and tools. You worked over time to get infusions done and things cleaned up. Even your boss was advising you to take a break. You strapped on the saddle to your dear horse and went for a nice ride way on the outskirts of the town. Borrowing the freedom that horseback riding always gave, you revelled in the feeling of the breeze in your face and hair. Once closer to the tree line, you let your horse slow dwon to a slow walk not wanting to tire him out. A festival was coming up too. One in which everyone had amazing costumes and masks to wear. You had just finished making yours and was on your way to show it off to another friend.  
Ruffling came from your left. Thiking it nothing but more animal life you ignored it until a cantering pony came scampering out. It nickered as it ran in front of you, eras back like it was agitated or scared off. Your horse nickered at the surprise, snorting and cantering until you got him back under control. Woah, easy now." You soothed it, not wanting to admit that you got scared by a runaway pony. You looked after it, wondering where it had come from. as if in answer to your inner toughts, another gutteral voice echoing through the woods shouting about.  
"Oi! Get back here! Clover! Agh!"  
"Never mind the pony, getthis cart up!"  
"What?" you mumbled. Were those people? You slid off your horse, tentatively waslking towardds the woods. It was too dense where you were to see anything but you definetely got two different voice that sounded as if they were in distress. Drawing your hunting knife, mostly for the reassurance of having something in your hand, you inched through the woods towards the source. As you got closer you heard the sounds of laughing goblins.  
"Get out of here ya little wretches!"  
"Away with you!"  
the voices shouted then the sounded of fighting rose up. Your eyes widened and you picked up your pace. Finally reaching a clearing you saw a cart on it's side, crates and bags spilled about, the two people who looked stuck by the cart. No two dwarves! One with lots of reed hair and another with white hair, both with scowls on their faes as the goblins laughed and poked at them. You scowled too. Those goblins were getting way out of hand. Luckily you and a few other freinds had discovered that goblins don't know the difference between face and mask. You ran back to your horse, doned on your costume and mask, then went quickly back to the distressed dwarves.  
"What is all of this?!" You roar out in one of your most feirce and scary voices you could muster. " Who dares start trouble in my forest? I will put a curse on all of you for this if I catch you!"  
The goblins froze, unsure of whatto think and chattered quietly to each other.  
"What's that?" The red head dwarf grumbled.  
"I don't know." The white haired hissed back.  
You smirked to yourself, already enjoying it far too much. " I am the ghost of the forest! and Forest ghosts do not have much patience for trouble makers! I'll put a curse on all of you. I shall have you trapped and lost in this forest forever, chased by hungry animals!"  
Really? was that the best you could come up with? you frowned at yourself for your lack of creativity. The goblins hissed and spat as they tried to look scary. you snorted and stepped out from your hiding place. " You dare challange me? Maybe I'll eat you myself! I'll mash you like potatoes! Stir you in a fry or bake you into bread!"  
The goblins yelped and screamed. pushing each other to get out of your way. You nearly laughed at how they scrambled in fright until they finally all ran away and out of sight. You smiled behind your mask, listening to make sure all were gone befor regarding the two dwarves. Then your resolve had broken. For the looks on their faces were perhaps the most priceless thing you've seen in a long time. Jaws slack, eyes wide as saucers. The red haired dwarf searched about frantically for something and came back up with a pan to use as a weapon.  
The white haired dwarf looked as pale a s ghost himself, as if trying to logify what he was seeing. He threw his hands up in surender.  
"Nope not me! I'm not gong down without a fight spirit!" The red head yelled. "S-Stay away from us!"  
You smirked behind your mask agains as you slowly walked towards them.  
"Ah. yes please forest spirit. We are humble merchants, only wishing to pass by. We mean no trouble. Let us go and we'll not bother you again." The white haired dwarf had a shaky kind smile. he looked down at your hunting knife.  
You walked up just close enough to still be out of reach for any attacks, a big smile behind your mask as you saw them look anxious at you. You bit your lip to change your smile from mischevious to firendly. It took some effort on your part. "Alright. I forgive you." You said as you slid off your mask.  
An awkward silence followed as the two dwarves blinked up at you in shock, the red head dropping his pan. You cleared your throat." I saw yur pony run by and came to see what was happening." you started to explain, trying to put an end to the awkward stare.  
The elderly dwarf recovered first, blinking a few times. He put a hand to his chest and sighed. You started to feel a little bad now having scare an elder like that. " Aye. The goblins spooked our pony, cuasing our whole cart to turn over. We got trapped by it you see." he gestured to his feet where loose rope was tangled about them. He looked back up at you, brown eyes showing a fond resignation. "I am Balin. AT your service." he bowed a flourishing bow.  
"Gloin I am. At your service." The red head also bowed.  
Your smile grew at their adorable humility. " I am Y/N, a pleasure to meet you. let me help you out of there." You kneled between them and carefully began cutting at their restraints.  
"Thank you kindly Y/N. I daresay that was clever thinking you did. You should drink to this tonight, for it is not easy to scare a dwarf such as myself." Gloin said as you freed him.  
"Hmm I forgot to leave one out for the squrriel in your bedroll the other day." Balin lightly teased.  
"That squirrel didn't scare me! I was trying to scare it away by yelling at it!" Gloin crossed his arms in a grumpy pout. " Greedy wee rodents."  
You chortled at their banter as you finally got them free and helped them turn over the cart. Next you helped reload everything back on it. Oh, but their pony was still gone and it would be a shame to make them pull that cart the rest of the way back to the town. " My horse is not far. I can hitch him up if you're heading to my town." You offered.  
Balin looked up at you with a greatful smile. "That's most kind of you lassie."  
You grinned back, turning on your heel to fetch your horse and Gloin helped hitch him to their cart.  
Balin climbed up onto the driver's bench, grapsing the reinsin his hands. Gloin stood beside you offfering his hand to help you up. His chubby cheeks were scrunhced up, the best indication you had that he was smiling. " Up we go lassie."  
You smile as you took his hand and easily got on. Dwarven carts were built lower to the ground after all. You seated yourself between them on the bench as the cart lurched forth, pulled by your storng horse.  
Balin made a side glance at you. "Thank you by the way, for rescueing us. Would have been a terrible loss should tose goblins have made off with our wares." Balin said. " I'm curious though, were you going to any special occasion, dresed like that?"  
"I was going to show it to another friend of mine. We were making costumes for the upcoming festival. I wasn't wearign it the whole time no." You smiled at the silly thought of riding across the town in a costume before the festival. "But there are some people who ride around the outskirts of the town in scarier costumes to frighten off the goblins should they get too close."  
Gloin laughed on your right. " Ha! your town sounds like every day is a party."  
"There's never a dull moment, that's for sure." You bobbed your head.  
The ride into town was easy, with a few people smiling or minding their own bussiness. " So you said you were merchants?" You asked as they veered towards the local inn.  
"aye we are. Fine dwarven crafts straight from Ered Luin. Made by our finest carftsmen. Weapons, farming tools, new house wear, we've a little of everything." Balin smiled, already sounding like a proper bussinessman.  
"Where will your shop be? Will you stay for the festival?" you asked again.  
"In the town square is our goal. And aye. I heard the festivals here are a joyous sight. Music, dancing, friendly competitions. Why miss it?" Balin grined.  
"Festivals are a wonderful opportunity for sales anyhow." Gloin added his two coins. " I heard the crafts here ar artfully made and I'd love to bring something home for my wife and wee lad. Not to mention a wine that's famous here."  
The wagon stopped in front of the inn where the three of you got off. " I hope to see you there then." You said to Gloin.  
"Where ever the food and drinnk will be, so shall he." Balin cam around. "'Lest another rodent should frighten him off." he joked, casting a playful wink at you.  
Gloin grumbled under his breath as he unhitched your horse for you.  
"Thank you again Miss Y/N for your aid. I do hope to see our 'Forest Spirit' at the festivities." Balin said to you.  
"You're very welcome and likewise!" You bowed back to them in a goodbye greeting.  
riding away on your horse, you snuck a peak over your shoulder at them. You really hoped you got to talk with them again.

 **Because what else would you do with a mask other than have a little fun spooking folks yeah? hahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4- Never be Lonely

**This one is a little bit heavier. It was written for a friend ho had lost someone special to them recently and I wrote it in the hopes of making them feel a little better.**

She did always know loss was not an easy thing to cope with. More specifically, loss of a friend. She had no doubt in herself, that maybe in a couple of years or so she'd be over it, even to the point where she could talk about it and not even cry or feel sad about it. That wasn't now though. Well, she was able to control the tears much better now at least. So there's some progress. She tried to think of things that made her happy, or people who reached out to help her feel better. Ugh but the next time she hears someone say anything remotely along the lines of ' Be strong,' and ' Move on now,' She'd be so ready to punch them in the nose!  
Bee rolled her eyes to the sky, already groaning at the mere thought of it. As peaceful as cloud watching tended to be, she could not find the meditative peace of mind it tended to give people. Instead, tears had begun to well up at the base of her eyes again. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to just fall on their own time insead of wiping them away.  
"Miss? Are you alright?"  
Bee blinked her eyes open, jolting from her thoughts as she looked around.  
"Oh dear I'm sorry. We did not mean to startle you."  
Bee's glassy eyes landed on two figures, one with the signature pointed ears and big feet of a hobbit. the other not far from him, an elderly dwarf with a sack over his shoulder perhaps from shopping.  
The hobbit figdeted a little before his cute-awkward face cracked into a smile again. " Terribly sorry for interupting, but, I couldn't help but notice you, all alone here and, a, a little under the wheather?"  
Bee was so cuaght off guard that she only noticed herself staring rudely when the hobbit started shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. She turned around to scrub her face clear again. " Uh...sorry." Was all her cracking voice could get out intelligably. " I'm fine." she choked out.  
Behind her the dwarf and hobbit shared a look, both thinking along the same track. The dwarf put down his bag and slowly shuffled to the girl's side. "My lass? If you want your privacy we will respect it, however, we could not in good conciousness ignore someone in distress without inquiring if we could help. I am Balin, at your service." The old dwarf made a deep sweeping bow to her, straightening back up to wink at her.  
The hobbit came to her other side. " Yes, he's right. I am Bilbo Baggins, pleasure to meet you. I wouldn't be a proper Baggins if I turned a blind eye now."  
" Oh. Well thank you. My friends call me Bee." The lady said. Her throat was doing that tightening up thing, which was the part she loathed the most. Her eyes fell misty at the word friends again.  
Bilbo rumaged through his pockets, pullig out what looked like a raggedy brown shred of fabric with a look of disdain. The dwarf on her other side chuckled, reached into his own pocket to pull out a proper handkercheif. "Here lassie." he whispered. " I went and bought us some extra." he smiled at Bilbo. Looking back atthe girl, he gingerly rubbed her shoulder. " If I didn't know better, I'd say you are in mourning. Won't you tell an old dwarf your troubles?" He gently asked as he made himself comfortable next to her. The hobbit doing the same on her other side.  
Bee still did not trust her words, but she smiled, touched by these two strangers' open concern. Her mouth quivered as she tried to formulate words, but none came easily.  
The dwarf and hobbit were not deterred, nor were they bothered by the awkward silence. They sat there still with her, starting up their own dry humor conversation.  
"Here Bilbo. I think that ram found you again. Isn't that him there?"  
"What? I certainly hope not. I am not too keen on being headbutted, chased down or nibbled on again."  
"Heh heh. I  
"Well, you look and act like a ram yourself, We'll just hide behind you next time."  
The dwarf mock glared at the hobbit who just smiled. " Yes if we part your hair just so, you could have your own horns. Although your beard is parted just so already."  
"Who says I'll do anything in the first place? Maybe I'll throw you to the other rams and run with the lass."  
Dspite it all, they're random bickering was having a positive effect on her. She was able to compose herself again. Taking a deep breath, she tried ahain. "My best friend past away not long ago."  
Balin nodded his head slowly in understanding. Bilbo hummed. " Oh Miss Bee..."  
"Yes I know. I should be strong becuase he'd want me to be happy and move on becase it doesn't mean I can't find new best friends."  
"All of these things will happen on your own time, not theirs." Balin said in a confident tone.  
"Quite right." Bilbo nodded his head in a brisck motion. "Perhaps even, if we're not making you uncomfortable, we've got a little cbin not far, and I was going to make a family pastry that I always made on my own parents' anniversery. We'd love for you to join us."  
Balin blinked in surprise, but liked the idea too. "Aye. In fact Bombur was also plannin gto make a special meal, for our own losses. Seems only fitting that you join us if you chose."  
Bee thought about it. On one hand it was stranger danger, but that little alarm didn't last long, as she did not feel uncomfortable with these two at all. and if she did she could just leave any time anyhow. Bee answered with a timid smile.  
Bilbo got up, offering his hand for her to use as leverage when she got up. Balin slung his bag over his shoulder again. He smiled up at her with a warm, grandfatherly old smile, as if each wrinkle on his face was a story of epic proportions that she could listen to for a long time before he ever ran out. Bilbo's face, no wrinkles maybe, but seemed to glow with a welcoming warmth like that of a homely hearth.  
They really were not too far from their cabin, in fact she could have found them easily on her own too had she chosen to keep walking. On the front she saw a nice fire going and some logs used for seats sprinkled about. It was more people than she expected, but again, not unwelcoming. Bee was always told that dwarves were a routy, rough and loud people either always fighting or always partying. This group, although the sense of comradery was there, was not overly loud or fighting. They looked up curiously at her when she walked in between Bilbo and Balin.  
"Hello lads." Balin greeted. " This here is Miss Bee. Like us, she's lost a loved one. Recently too."  
Smiles broke out around the company as Balin introduced them by name.  
"Care for a drink lass?" Dwalin offered raising his tankard a little. " We got ale."  
"Or wine?" Said Kili.  
"Or tea?" Dori added holding out his serving tray.  
Bee's small smile grew a little wider. " Some tea sounds lovely thank you."  
Dori bowed his head, pouring a cup to hand to her. "Won't you come and sit?" He escorted her over to a cushioned couch. " A spirit in kin I daresay. You see. today is a day we chose to all dedicate to the loved ones we lost. Bombur is making special meat pies from his treasury of recipies. Bilbo said he'd be making a desert to go with it. Specialty drinks are out, instruments and a nice fire to share our stories. You don't have to share yours if you do not wish it, but you're welcome to." Dori explained. Up close Bee could see, his smiling features had a meloncholy sheen to it, giving his own eyes that glassy look hers would get before crying. Dori dipped his head once more before turning to leave, serving Thorin a cup of wine.

The tea was actually very good, and she wasn't that big of a tea drinker to begin with. Bee was invited to help with the desert with Bilbo, which she jumped on. The kind hobbit talked about his days as a fuantling, his little pranks he used to play on or with his mother. Both his parents he was very close with and they were the loved ones he chose to talk about this day. Balin snatched away Dwalin's third tankard, chasticing him to not get drunk this night. No way to honor their own parents' lives. Dwalin grumbled, but smiled when Balin started chugging it himself.  
Balin had a love of baking too, and chose to make roasted walnuts for everyone to snack on. "Care to try some lassie?"  
Bee did take a small handful, smiling in response to the good taste.  
"Twas a favorite of my parents. When my father came home after being gone for days, we'd make this treat, and he'd tell us stories only warriors would appreciate the most." Balin smiled.  
"There we are." Bilbo said proudly, smelling the newly made cake. "Still very hot, so once we finish dinner it'll be ready."  
Bee joined Balin and Bilbo back outside to the otehrs who had grabbed up bowls, scooping up helpings and passing them around. Bofur held a bowl for Bee. " There's plenty more if ya'd like." He offered. Bee gratefully took it, sitting down as she listened to the others. Gloin and Oin talked about another cousin they had grown up with.  
Fili and Kili spoke of their dad, and he Ur family also talked of their parents and a lover Bofur used to have.  
Bee walked up to Thorin, offering him the slice in her hand. The leader, she could tell that this dwarf knew that at nearly all times, he had an image to keep. So crying on someone's shoulder probably wasn't an option for him. She wasn't even sure about approaching him at all. Thorin regarded her as she offered the desert. His own hard features softening to a soft smile as he took it. " Thank you Miss Bee. How fare you?"  
Bee tilted her head, mildly surprised that he'd ask about her own well-being. " I'm as well as anyone can be." She admitted.  
Thorin hummed knowingly. " Aye. Today I would raise a toast to my brother Frerin. He died an honourable death any drwarf could ask for in the battle of Azalaanzibur. I was always close with both my siblings. Not long after that my father suddenly dissapeared into the forest, declared to have 'gone mad with grief.' "  
Dori offered for her to sit with him and his brother in their little circle when she came to serve cake to them. " This day, we honor the memories of our mother. Her reputation was, not the proudest amongst dwarven culture."  
"But she didn't let it stop her for long." Nori added with a proud smile. "Whatever she needed to do, she saw it done."  
Ori smied at her, a light blush on his face, waving when she excused herself. The lady found the couch, sitting down with a quiet sigh.  
Balin walked in her line of sight, same warm kind smile as he held a slice of cake for her, with raosted walnuts at the side. He sat down beside her, a comfortable silence falling a few seconds before he spoke again. "I hope you do not feel alone anymore. As we've all lost someone dear."  
"No. I don't feel alone, thank you." Bee said softly. Balin did not say anything again, giving her the suspiciion that he was waiting for her to talk if she wanted to. So she did. " My best friend was my whole world to me. He did always encourage me, making me feel like I was amazing. But honestly I think I only felt amazing becuase of him. He was one of the good guys. And now he's gone."  
Bofur had meandered over to her other side, offering a little wine to which she took. He had a sad smile on his face. "Aye, and the world feels a little darker when the good people leave sooner than they ought to." He plopped next to her. " That how I felt when our mum went, or how far in despair I fell when I thought we'd lose Bifur."  
Balin gave him a silent look that cut off Bofur's chat. It was Bee's turn not his. The hatted dwarf merely flashed a lopsided smile. "Ye were saying lass?"  
Bee snorted in dry humor, as she went on to talk about what was on her mind. Tears had started to prickle at her eyes, and by the end of it, Bofur was patting her hand and Balin had her in a hug.  
"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief…and unspeakable love." Balin said to her when she tried to fight back the tears.

Thorin had spoken suddenly. " The world is full of suffering, then it gets full of overcoming. The biggest insult we can do is to put our lives on hold for too long. For then thier efforts would be for naught. These are people who mae us stronger even in their passing. Let us honor their selflessness by rejoicing for them and not depress. Living our lives and not letting it pass. Nir kikun Ithir. Khuzd tada zazin ma Katakhthizi, ma zatakyili d'asukh galkh."  
Thegroup rose their fists or cups. " Here here! They agreed and drank to it. Bee, feeling less burdened, also rose her cup in a toast.  
The compay broke out in song, and some even in dance to shake away the gloom that threatened to blanket over them. Someone was always there, either trying to distract Bee from sad thoughts or offering ashuolder to cry on if she wanted that too. When evening time came, Balin and Bilbo offered to walk her back home.  
"Thank you for joining us Miss Bee." Bilbo said.  
"Thank you Mr. Bilbo, for inviting me. You've all helped me out a lot too." She smiled at him as they bade farewell.  
Bee shut the door and got ready for bed, still feeling much better than before they had found her. Not to say that she was completely ove rher grief, but she did in fact feel, more like it was much more managable now instead of a heavy weight on her shoulders. Now it was more of the feeling of fond memories.

 **I've never written a story like this style and I do hope it did the trick in making you either feel better or just enjoy something to read. (If anyone happens to have any suggestions I'd love to hear them too.)**

 **Adeleidhis**


End file.
